


all i wanna do is get off

by girljustdied



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljustdied/pseuds/girljustdied
Summary: more lost time with cook and effy.  as if there's any other kind.





	all i wanna do is get off

  
Sweat drips past her eyelashes. Slips down her spine in lukewarm, sluggish trails. Makes Cook’s hair grimy and matted underneath her hands; his fingers snag in her knotted tresses. Mouth’s moving but she can’t hear the words. His mouth. She kisses it messily, lazy, unhurried. No need to separate. No teeth.  
  
Can still feel the bass thrumming in her skull the morning after. Another strange place, another soiled mattress, her legs tangled in sheets marred with constellations of cigarette burns. Cook still beside her, asleep. No, not asleep. Just still. No—  
  
“Cook,” she jostles his shoulder half-heartedly. Says again as if for the first time, “Cook.”  
  
Still. His lips unnaturally pale. Skin cold.  
  
She sticks two fingers down his throat immediately, her other hand a fist in the hair at the nape of his neck as she hauls him up into a seated position. When he barely responds to this, she drags his body until she finds a bathroom and curls him over the edge of the tub and tries again—this time he gags and chokes awake. The amount of bile is pitiful, so she makes him vomit again. And again.  
  
“Eff,” he says weakly around her knuckles.  
  
Again.  
  
He washes his mouth out in the sink, then dunks as much of his head as he can under the tap and wets his hair, water everywhere.  
  
“Morning, sunshine,” a grimness betraying his smile.  
  
They don’t talk about it. In fact, Effy doesn’t speak whatsoever for almost three days.  
  
“Don’t do that again,” her first words in ages aren’t as cold and controlled as she’d like, pitch hitching up at the end almost making the sentence pose a question instead of an order.  
  
“No promises,” he doesn’t have to ask her what she means. Laughs, slings an arm tight around her shoulders, howls at the moon. “Besides, only the good die young—heard it on the radio.”  
  
“Well, then, must be true.” She lights a joint to distract herself, but in the end cannot let it go: “I mean it, Cook. Never again. You’ll be on your own. I won’t help you next time.”  
  
“All by myself,” he sing-songs. Presses his lips messily to her temple before taking the spliff and unraveling from her to walk jauntily by her side.  
  
“Everyone’s on their own in the end,” she grips his jumper and leans up towards his mouth to breathe in his exhale. “It’s nothing personal.”  
  
“Course,” he nods, gaze flitting down to her hands still clutching at him.  
  
She feels a rare, nagging need to be truly heard, “Are you even listening to me, Cook?”  
  
“Loud and clear, babes,” he answers, taking another pull of the joint before handing it back to her. And then, just as she’s inhaling, “You love me.”  
  
A loud, choking guffaw pulls from her chest, more a sound of offense than of mirth. Coughs out, “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”  
  
His regards her, expression maddeningly certain, “You love me.”  
  
“You’re the car I sleep in the backseat of. You’re the buzz of the television when I can’t stand the quiet,” her hand shakes slightly as she takes the last drag from their joint. “Smoke in my lungs. Tips of my fingers. That’s all.”  
  
Cook chuffs, pleased somehow, “That’s dead romantic, Eff.”  
  
Her vision blurs with sudden, stinging tears, her body reacting violently before her mind even has a chance to. The ragged edges of her nails dig into her palms.  
  
“S’alright, princess,” his hands pushing her hair back away from her face, likely curious to see her in this state. “S’alright. I love you, too, yeah. Really fuckin’ love you, girl. Fuck everyone else, let's kill 'em all.”  
  
She wants to go home.


End file.
